mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hank3887/Newbie trades
UPDATE:I'm going to post a formula for users and their points (credits to Ultra1337 for the idea!).Points are added to user's successful orders as 5 points each order. Place orders below.What?Your not here to order?*Starts hypnotic frequency machine*YOU MUST BUY FROM ME...YOU KNOW YOU MUST... Hi! Welcome to my shop!Hey Joeman200,spread the word will you?There's a new shop in town!Well,let's get started!-- (talk) 20:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Joeman200 & Freddyderhamster Jobs Hello Joeman & Freddy!I am offering you guys a job! I'll give you clicks to your modules every once in a while.You consider it please!-- (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give clicks WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT.Please remind me if you need a click or two.-- 21:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) hank, you need to leave this message on are talk pages or we will not see it lucky-- 21:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) thing I saw it Hey what for items have you ? You must write in you Shop !Tell me when you want any rank 1,2,3,4,5,6 items want!-- 09:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Can I have them now?Please?-- 18:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) O.K.-- 09:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Trade Market I'M ON THE TRADE MARKET?Yay!That was one of my goals you see.Thanks Joeman!-- 19:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Support Do U want me 2 support your store?-- 09:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well,OK.Right Slimons.Go ahead.:)-- 18:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) 30 Strawberrys I want Strawberrys-- 09:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry,I don't have strawberries.Wish I did.Maybe I could find out about this strawberry bus thing.Sorry.-- 18:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hank im suppling you ask me first i have like 200 sure i can give em to you -- 18:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) and i made a few edits to youre store i dont know what items you want to sell so add to it plz-- 18:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll take them.Thanks,I'll pay for that if you want.-- 18:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) exept my friends request and ill send em to you -- 19:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!Hey Freddy,I can finish your order!Freddy!FREDDY!!!-- 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hey man we really need to work on your store page you only have a youtube vidio would you like me to do that? -- 19:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll let you know when I can let you do that.Thanks,-- 20:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ok man if you need anything else just tell me -- 20:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Right.Thanks!-- 20:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) O.k on which module i must click ?-- 09:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Lumber Mill.While your there friend me so I can send the items.-- 16:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How many clicks -- 16:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks each.I can't believe I'm taking a order!-- 16:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Wait, first i will send you 160 dino scales-- 16:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) job can I be a page maker (help with the coding on your store)?-- 21:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmm........Yes OK.-- 21:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) please tell me all the items you are selling-- 21:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Strawberry,apple,apple pie,worker bee,potted plant,better bee,millstone,and maybe more soon.-- 21:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) oh and there cost-- 21:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks each on everything.If they want to use items we'll have to negotiate.-- 21:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) plz dont change the items i listed i can supplie items rank 1-5 for you so i changed youre page so it said that i didnt feel like listing all the items though so please dont change them i can supplie you with all of that stuff. i can get all of them within a week.please dont change it -- 23:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) All right now that you have the MCE and some CB you are going to sell them right? (I'd think more thank 10 clicks Ha ha ah)-- 16:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh and I thought I worked for you my name is not on the bottom of your page... Look @ my page I am advertising your store!!!!-- 16:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You do work here.Lpchester9 did that.I don't mind if you put your name on there as a shop helper.You will help me run this store won't you?And please, if a order is made,don't rip anyone off,because it's on my back if you do.Plus,it'll get my store approved a lot quicker if you do.Thanks,-- 19:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh don't worry about ripping any one off (see link) User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades comment-- 01:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) sorry man i was going to put your name down their but i didnt feel liked checking to see how you spell it sorry -- 01:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks for the mind control emitter.I was hoping someone would buy one or the other.-- 16:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I will advertise on my talk page soon!-- 15:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Order 7 Circuit Boards & a Mind Control Emitter and I have a discount that you gave to me on my talkpage.-- 02:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Right.15 clicks for that and I'll send the items when I have a message saying A+ gallery model! from you.Clicks on gallery module,rank 2 please.Please comment on your order here.-- 21:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Here, .-- 21:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) What is your username?-- 21:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Same as it is here.-- 21:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) please can I have... I would like 2 Potted Plants thanks!-- 01:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,that's 10 clicks on a water mill.Send me a :( message when you have given the clicks.-- 19:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Would you like to use a discount?-- 20:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) buy can i have 20 clicks 4 to each of my solo performance modules -- 21:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) You didn't notice my closed sign?Oh well.Ok,clicks are coming your way.That will be 15 clicks on my blue brick modules,5 each.Sorry if the order was a little long,I'm not here all the time now.Thanks for your order and come again!-- 19:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Can i have 4 Cricutboards See ↑above↑-- 11:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks on the blue brick modules.Send me a "I gave your page a lot of clicks!Perhaps you could return the favor?" message and the items will be sent.Thanks for ordering.Come again please. Clicked and send the mesage wit a little gift.hehe-- 20:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Freddy.And sorry for the wait.I'm just going to revamp the shop real quick. Your Store Would you like help with your store I can't really understand the page? I can supply some items for free, and can help you with how your store looks. -- 14:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Advertising Would you like me to advertise your store? You would get a 50% off bargain for being one of my first five customers. You can even buy advertising space in my signature (but signature advertising lasts 15 days). -- 22:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Approve store I noticed you made a new store very nice if you want to approve you must have five complete different orders from five different people and your trades must be fair. Approval of your store insures your customer that your shop is safe to shop at. good luck.-- 21:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC)